


His

by CMS521



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Depressing Thoughts, Somewhat major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMS521/pseuds/CMS521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's anguish over Loki's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

His brother was. . . . gone.

He knelt in the mud next to the broken body of Loki. Not much life was left within him, and what was left, was fading quickly. Loki's breaths were beginning to shallow, becoming less and less noticeable. Thor didn't even realize that it had started pouring around them.

His brother . . . they might never have gotten along, but still . . . He had spent most of his life growing up with Loki, taking care of Loki, getting in trouble with Loki. What would life be like without him there, getting him into that trouble, giving him advice in matters he knew little of.

Thor pulled Loki into a half hug, trying to keep in mind his injuries and any pain Loki might be feeling, but as Thor thought about his life with his soon to be dead brother, he forgot about injuries and pulled Loki into a tighter embrace.

"Loki," Thor mumbled into Loki's dying chest. "Loki, why?" He held the body and pulled it even closer to his for one last embrace, hoping to maybe give it life again. His feelings of remorse, of brotherhood, of . . . love were strong, were they not. Surely such strong emotions could change fate. No such thing happened. Thor felt the last breath Loki ever took. Loki's body stilled in his embrace.

Thor's cry of anguish could be heard across the plains.

Even with the Avengers, Thor's mood did not lighten. There was a perpetual rainstorm wherever he was staying.

The other Avengers tried to cheer him up, but nothing worked. Thor did help out when the Avengers (or him specifically) were needed, but other than that, he faded into the background, growing more secluded from the rest of his friends and their attempts. They never really did understand, although Captain Rogers might have had he lived as long as Thor had with who he would consider his best friend.

Thor began to understand the implications of Loki's death while staying with the mortals. While Thor lived for several thousand more years, Loki would be gone. Loki's presence was almost as short as any moral relationship that a god could have. But . . . it had meant quite a lot to Thor.

Loki's memories lived on in Thor's mind. Anything and everything was a memory of his brother. His brother would have been curious about the mortal's technology or food or would have already known about it. So Thor tried to stay in his room, so that nothing would remind him too much of his brother. There he could somewhat control what he saw and when, but it never helped. He still cried late into the night, only having fallen asleep out of sheer exhaustion from crying so much.

Most nights Thor wished that he could follow Loki into whatever waited for them after they died, but he knew he had responsibilities. Some nights, when Thor was in the midst of a fit of mourning, he would feel as though his responsibilities were no where near enough to keep him alive. He may be heir to the throne of Asgard, but what did all that even mean, how could it exist without Loki there with him. His . . .


End file.
